1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch mode power supply unit having a plurality of output channels and a web interface for connection to a communications network, and a method for operating the switch mode power supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch mode power supply units having a plurality of output channels are used to supply different consumer loads simultaneously. In this case, each output channel can often be adjusted separately via a potentiometer or a DIP switch.
US 2010/0039043 A1 discloses a switch mode power supply unit having a plurality of output channels, which comprises a web interface for connection to a communications network. Settings can be made for each output channel via this web interface. Specifically, the switch mode power supply unit described is used to supply a lighting system, whereby different illumination scenarios can be stipulated via a web interface.
In industrial applications in the field of automation, particular demands are placed on switch mode power supply-units. For example, a flexible configuration is required to ensure a reliable power supply even after an industrial plant is modified.
Fail-safe operation also plays a particular role in industrial applications. It is therefore often necessary to respond rapidly to faults to prevent consequential damage in a plant. In this case, faults have to be identified at an early stage.